Switch Upon Death
by Adolphitou
Summary: Wilson, Willow, and Wes go out to hunt for food, when some how willow disappears leaving Wilson and Wes to fend off hounds. However something strange happens to Wilson and Wes after they are revived with the amulet that Wes had. Wilson x Wes and a little bit of Wilson x Willow later on.


I am a horrible writer so please bare with me on grammar and spelling AND any confusion. I set everything in POV(point of view) so you can delve in the heads of our survivors. Plus 3rd person omniscient is hard to write also my French is rusty so if I have anything that is not correct please tell me. :) However enjoy because I love fan fiction and I love don't starve.

It has been 19 days and the winterometer is already started to go down, which means winter is coming. Few days just before winter everyone in camp has decided to have two groups, Wilson's group will go out to hunt for food, while Wendy's group will go out in gathering wood and other necessities.

Wilson POV:

"is everyone ready to go out? I hope we can leave soon because the more time we waste, the least we'll be prepared."

_ I see willow grabbing extra food for our group. Wickerbottom decided to stay at camp to help set the crock pot and drying rack for winter. I hope Wendy will be fine with wx, and Wolfgang, since she is the youngest, but then again Wolfgang is the strongest out of us all, he could protect... right?With my group I'd best stay away from dangerous areas. Teaming up with Wes and Willow is awful but at least we are only collecting food. I should probably check on my team._

"Willow do we have some grass, and sticks?"

"yeah, we should be fine also Wickerbottom had enough material to make two amulets, she gave one to me and Wendy."

_Excellent! Everything is going smoothly, now time to go before anymore time is wasted. Wendy's team is heading west toward a bigs forest area with plenty of bark, and just a few more feet are some rocks. I decided to go north because I remember seeing some beefalo and rabbits, and little further I saw a great place full of berries and carrots._

"how long until we get there Higgs?"

"please address me as Wilson and it shouldn't be too long, so patience."

"hey mime boy, got any food on you? I'm starving!"

*Wes nods and hands willow some vegetables and berries still covered in dirt fresh from their farm*

"gross, why is there still dirt on it! Well I'll take it anyway. Hey actually you might need this amulet here since you're so weak, hahaha. Plus I know I won't die here!"

*Wes silently thanks Willow*

"ooh look at some of these berries.~ they are so red like fireballs in my hand, hehe!"

_For love of science, Willow is so annoying! Well at least we are almost there. I can already see the savannah._

Wendy POV:

_Well that wasn't too hard, we already reached the forest and Wolfgang has already gotten us a lot of wood. WX isn't working much, however at least he's gotten some silk from that spider nest and he mined a bit. I'm collecting all sticks, rocks, and grass that I can find._

*a drop of water hits Wendy's face*

_The November's drop of rain skimming my face. It will be a bad idea to stay out in rain. We should head back as soon as possible, especially since the sun is setting._

"Little girl and robot. I have many wood for fire, I think we are done here."

"AFFIRMATIVE. I HAVE PLENTY SILK AND CHARCOAL."

"okay, let's head back before dusk."

_I guess the red amulet wasn't necessary at all, I guess I'll put it in the bag with the rest of the stuff._

Wilson POV:

_It's getting dark fast and we still don't have enough food. Plus Willow scattered off right when it started to rain. What am I going to do with such a brat!_

"Wes, are you having any luck catching those rabbits?"

*Wes nods and holds 3 rabbits up*

"Great!" well it's not a lot but it should keep us going just long enough. Maybe sometime in middle of winter we can hunt for more food.

*wes grabs Wilson's arm suddenly*

"what is it? Do you hear willow?

*Wes tries to mime out that he hears wolves but Wilson is just puzzled until the hounds howling gets louder*

"oh I see, the hounds, if only you would talk, So many things could be improved. Well either prepare yourself or get out of the way. At least start a fire just in case for night."

*Wes gladly sets the wood and grass in place, starts the fire and scurries off and hides behind one of the pines.*

_Worst time to fight wolves while it's raining and its getting close to night time. I will probably die..._

Wes POV:  
_The hounds finally come. s'il tu plaît laissez-le vivre! Only duex hounds. We might be able to relax this nuit... Hmm? More howling, but where?_

*as Wilson fights off the hounds another hound out of nowhere and much stronger out of the two*

"GAH! They are to strong I can't fight them off!"

_Oh no! I must help, mais j'ai morte. Wait I have the amulet._

*Wes jumps out of hiding to help and with his little help, saved Wilson, until the strongest hound set on fire killing Wilson, and Wes*

Willow POV:

"gosh darn it! Where did they go! It's night and I'm running around aimlessly looking for them. Grrr, if only they left a sign, god they better have not left back for camp."

_Hmm is that a light? It's probably them!_

"Hey, mr Higgs and mime boy, you there?!"

_What the!? They are asleep... Why is there ashes and hound's teeth all over the place. Oooh a little shiny red jewel, I guess I'll take that!~_

I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments! Next chapter might come soon and the whole point of this story will be reviled~~~~


End file.
